


Soft Shock

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Series: Richonne Lemon Shots [21]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read, Romance, Sexual Content, Tearjerker, True Love, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: Unknown, talk to unknownEver, lasts foreverWell it's a shock, shock to your soft sideSummer moonCatch your shut eyes in your roomIn my roomIn your roomIn my room





	1. If You Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jades/gifts), [BlackGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackGold/gifts), [kekeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekeh/gifts), [drywitticisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drywitticisms/gifts), [textualhealing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textualhealing/gifts), [gweniegut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gweniegut/gifts), [RichonneLuv89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichonneLuv89/gifts), [Chantl89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantl89/gifts), [darknessstartstorise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessstartstorise/gifts), [BangableHott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangableHott/gifts), [and SupernaturalStac](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+SupernaturalStac).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He believes in a beauty  
> He's Venus as a boy

 

 

**MICHONNE POV**

 

In the room that is twilight and shadow, Rick stands silhouetted against the open doorway and from his perfect outline I know he isn't wearing a stitch. We're aware of the electricity in the air; I don't remember feeling this way with any other man. Perhaps this is what it's like when people say they feel fireworks going off.

He's fresh from the shower, still wet in places, but still so warm. With one kiss my ambivalence shifts to enthusiasm. He's the only man on earth for me, the only one who can breathe fire into me even when I'm cold. From this moment on my clothes are a hindrance, but he solves the problem in under a minute.

We lock eyes for just a moment, just enough for us to feel safe with one another. Then he's all business, undoing my jeans, pulling them off, kissing from my toes upward, slowly, his hands on my legs, always just a little higher than the kisses. I feel my back arch in anticipation, knowing where his fingers will soon reach. My head rocks back against the pillow as he does, the first moan escaping from the pit of my core. I emit a tiny gasp when I note the familiar glazing over in his eyes.

He moves in closer, close enough for me to breathe in his scent. His arms wrap around my back and in one gentle pull, our skin meets. He whispered my name as our bodies touched. "Michonne…" His hand languidly glides, from my back to my ass, how he loves the softness, feeling it bounce as he releases it. Then his hand travels up my back to my neck. As if he can't quite believe I'm not part of an almost forgotten dream; that's when the passionate kissing begins and we start to move like partners in a dance that is written in our DNA. Slowly, we became entwined moving against each other, feeling each other.

Before I can draw in the air my body needs I have melted into his form. I can feel his firm torso and the heart that beats within. I can feel my body shake, crying for the missed time we will never make back, trying to release the tension of these three long years.

Crying was all I could do. I can't be angry with him; none of this was his fault. It was all in the cards we were dealt. So he made the choice, the sacrifice for us all. One of the men in our household had to enlist; it was either him or Carl. He did what he felt was right, what he had to do. And in doing so the world is a safer place.

The pain came from not knowing if I'd ever see him again. So many men had left to build the barriers, half of those men never return home. Now that he has returned to me, the pain stopped, he is my medicine, my healer.

When he kisses me this time it's sweet, gentle, and it tastes of my tears. Our lips fitted perfectly- as if they were meant for each other. I want to speak but all I can do is cry, "Don't ever leave...I don't know if I can take it again." I breathe out and his mouth paints a soft smile, his sensual eyes gazed into the depths of my soul. He nods once before folding me in his arms again.

"I thought I was stronger," I began, but my voice kept hitching and I was unable to form my words.

He pulls his head back and wipes the tears with a calloused finger, "Don't cry baby, I'm here now..." even this roughness brings more relief than my heart can hold.

"Nothing could ever keep me from you." I heard the words before he said them. Rick's hand had migrated to my hair, pushing it back from my face.

The feelings rock my head backward as he resumes kissing my neck and pressing his body into mine; the feel of his warmness against my skin caused an uncontrolled reaction. Not seeing him for three years had been tough enough, but seeing him again brought back those feelings I had hidden deep inside myself. Love, lust, and passion; no man had been the object of my desire the entire time he was away. I had put love from my mind discarding it as though it was nothing more than a pair of shoes that I had outgrown, but now here I am, walking barefoot. I never knew that missing someone could take over every fiber of your being and wring you out like a wet sponge every day.

"Michonne..." He leaned back to appraise me again, my face holding such an intense concentration that it could have been mistaken for anger. "Did you hear me?" He asked me. The thoughts consuming my mind, Rick would have given anything to be a part of the questions I was asking myself.

I dropped my gaze before meeting his, "Rick..." I whispered so low the sound was barely audible. I trace his lip lightly with the tip of my finger. It pouts slightly, and I have such an urge to bite it, to kiss it, to wrap us up in our quilt and listen to our gentle breathing. His lip feels slightly chapped under my feather light touches but I simply cannot bring myself to give a damn.

"I missed you so much...Not a single day went by that..." He began, even as his lips trembled, he refused to look away. "I love you so much." His shoulders heaved with emotion, unwilling to back down. His dark lashes brimmed heavy with tears; his hands clenched into shaking fists, in a desperate battle against the grief. A lone tear traced down his cheek, and just like that, the floodgates opened. He wept, tears streaming from his deep blue eyes, loud, heaving sobs tearing from his throat, and still, he did not look away.

The walls that hold me up... make me strong just... collapse and I know we are both sobbing in each other's arms. That does not last long, somehow our passionate grief shifts to passion; raw, stark and primal passion.

His eyes roamed over me, and I could see they were burning hot, like fire. It's like I've just enchanted him, ensnaring him with my gaze.


	2. Promise Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We always had time on our side  
> But now it's fading fast  
> Every second, every moment  
> We've gotta, we've gotta make it last

 

 

 

 

 

**RICK POV**

I'm glad I don't dream now because my dreams always end in the same nightmare. But when I wake I remember that my nightmare was both real and worse than the patchy reenactment my brain offers. Instead of relief on waking I get the trauma made fresh and raw. 

I stepped into the shower, toes flinching as they touched the chilled ceramic floor. My mind was in shreds; I turned the dial, old and metallic, releasing thousands of lukewarm drops, darkening my hair and trickled down my back. My eyes fell closed over and over, each time showing me the images like photographs... the camp being overrun, men dying; the sounds of death will forever remain etched in my mind.

Still, I'm thankful, the sensation of the steamy water calms me; it takes my mind off things. All the things I honestly don't care about. In the water, my mind swirls, and it's like I'm standing under an everlasting waterfall.

There is something so disarming about seeing Michonne naked. I thought to myself as I entered the dim room. There's vulnerability in her eyes I can't resist. Her eyes had a softness to them; there was something so welcoming in the rich browns, eyes so deep they penetrate into the depths of my soul. I felt just a little more lost, a little more at home, each time we share these moments. She has a way of loving me with her eyes as much as her body, our souls mingling in the quiet moments of action and stillness.

My eyes travel from her beautiful face to her collarbone, delicate in the semi-darkness, then to her breasts, unbelieving of how incredible it was becoming reacquainted with them. Without her lingerie they sit lower, more natural, each so perfect and molded to her form. I don't linger too long, just enough for her to see how beautiful she is to me. It's her eyes I want to see and my hands can tell me the rest.

And then she kissed me. She kissed me with a passion I'd never known. Slow, sensual, she captured my lips with hers, slipping her sweet peppermint tongue into my mouth and swirling it around. I groaned as my cock painfully hardened.

One touch and it was over, it was always that way with Michonne. The feel of her warmness against my cool skin caused an uncontrolled reaction. My body shook and my cock stiffened even more.

After a few more blissful moments of sweet kisses, she leaned back to appraise me, her big almond eyes gazed into the depths of my soul. "Don't ever leave...I don't know if I can take it again..."I thought I was stronger..."

For a split second, I thought I misheard her. And then like a bullet, my emotional barrier had been shattered into oblivion and the magnitude of her pain seeped into my gut and I became rapt in her emotion.

"Michonne..." I call her name out between ragged breaths. "Don't cry baby, I'm here now...Nothing could ever keep me from you." I glided my hand over her skin to her face, brushing away a lock of hair. "I love you so much..."

"Rick…"

She fanned her fingers in my hair and softly pressed her sweet lips to mine and then she placed her hand over my cock and began to rub my rock hard erection.

"I missed you so much...Not a single day went by that..." I growled against her lovely dark skin. Gracefully she maneuvered her curvaceous legs and wrapped them around my waist; the way her legs moved caused me to fall under her spell.

I lowered myself, forcing her thighs apart, and I gazed at her wet folds for only a second before I dove in for a taste. I already knew by the scent I would like what I found there but I was still amazed someone could taste so perfect. And Michonne gasped as my mouth was all over her, tasting her sweet honey pot like someone who had been starving for ages. Her whole body was singing, every lash from my skilled tongue transforming into sparks, making her inside wetter, slicker… My fingers found their way into her wet folds and she positively jolted as I gently stroked her, rubbing my palm into her aching bundle of nerves.

Already so slick and wet I thrust into her sexy little body and she shivered and came. Her inner muscles almost forced my own orgasm from me, but with all my might, I held back. I'd be damned if I would be that fucking quick. As soon as I managed some control I started moving. My thrusts were slow, steady and deliberate. I wanted her to come over and over. But I knew I couldn't hold out for very long.

I started pounding into her with a force and speed I didn't know I possessed. It wasn't long before her searing hot walls were clenching down around my dick, squeezing it securely. I began pounding her rhythmically, hitting deeper every time, bringing her higher, closer. With skill and poise, my angel matched me thrust for thrust. I could not recall ever feeling so completely seized. My lover unleashed her orgasm with a violent surge of heat, coursing through every limb, forcing her to bury her face in my shoulder whimpering as my movements had her contracting around my cock in pleasure.

Nothing had ever felt as perfect as fucking her did. I was lost in the sensation; lost in her. When she spread her legs wider, I didn't think I could hold back for much longer as I sank even deeper inside of her and we both moaned again. It threw me right off the cliff behind her, I heard a sobbing sound and it took a moment to realize it was me. I came, shooting a seemingly never-ending stream of cum inside of her, and she was still shuddering. It's hard to hold back, to make the moment last. Isn't it always that way, so caught between the intoxication of the climax and extending a moment we never want to end?

We lay naked in the moonlight, my arms draped over her waist. After a few moments Michonne leaned in and kissed me, it was the kind of kiss you wanted to last forever, but after a time she withdrew to gaze at the face she loved so much.

"They'll never be another; I would've waited forever for you, so wrap me in your arms and never let me go, keep me safe and warm."

I nodded, smiled and did as I was told. "In this entire cold universe there is only you I can truly love, I'll never let go of you, I'll always love you, defend you, and keep you safe."

Without her I'm not me anymore, I'm a broken shell of someone. She knows that if she ever left me, she'd take the best part of me with her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs :  
> Venus As A Boy -By: Bjork  
> Soft Shock By: The Yeah Yeah Yeah's  
> If You Leave By: OMD


End file.
